1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to railway compartments and in particular to compartment partition wall joint constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art wall or panel joint constructions are illustrated by U.S. Pat Nos. 3,387,415; 3,521,419 and 3,742,668. None, however disclose the improved partition wall or panel joint construction of the present invention which accommodates quick assembly and disassembly or repair and replacement of wall panels.